User blog:Ghaziya/First Avatar Annual Convention and Expo Planning Committee Meeting
COME FLY WITH US! Everyone on this wiki is invited - and encouraged - to attend the First Avatar Convention and Expo Planning Committee Meeting that will be held in Washington, DC on Monday, February 21st through Wednesday, February 23rd. Skxwang, Robin and myself will meet at that time to put together a plan of action and to research possible convention sites. Willofeywa has indicated that he will join us if his job permits; he has a wealth of visionary ideas about the con and we will do everything we can to get him to DC for our meeting. We want all of you to be there and, if you want more information about location, lodging, etc, leave your questions in a comment below and we will give you all of the information you need. Our inaugural Con/Expo Committee is a pretty darn awesome and dedicated group! There will be more of us in the future; but right now, we are (in alpha order): Faern, Ghaziya, IWanttheUltimateChange, JayBO, LuckyMan, Matias, Robin, Samsonius, Skxwang, and Willofeywa. You can count on us to keep your best Avatar interests at the top of our list. Those of us who are able to attend this Planning Committee meeting will be taking a LOT of meeting notes and will keep you updated on our progress. I am so excited about this that I am hopping up and down. You will be too! We are extremely enthusiastic that Washington DC will be a very exciting location for our convention: it is easily accessible from all over the world; it has a vast number of tourist attractions to enable you to turn this trip into a family vacation; the public transportation system is exceptional; it has a large number of great convention venues; and it has an almost limitless number of hotel/motel accommodations at various price ranges. And, just imagine the possibilities of side trips that will tie into our convention: The Air and Space Museum, NASA, The National Aquarium (in anticipation of Pandora's oceans), and The Discovery Channel, to name only a few. Because of the complexity of organizing an event like this and our desire to make it the best it can possibly be, we anticipate the date for the First Avatar Convention and Expo to be sometime in 2012. This will be an event for everyone to look forward to before the predicted December, 2014, release of Avatar 2. Start saving your money now! :-) Here is what we need from you ... information and ideas! We already have the previous blog as a baseline and for those of you who want to read it again, go to my User Page (Ghaziya) and pull up my blog from July 12th, 2010. It's important that you get serious and let us know what you want this convention to include, because we intend to address your ideas and concerns within the agenda of our upcoming meeting. We need your help! What do you want to see? James Cameron, speakers, actors, Avatar production staff, etc? Give us your ideas. What do you want to hear more about? Movie production, camera technology, weaponry, behind-the-scenes stories, etc.? Give us your ideas. What type of social events would you like? Parties, field trips to local attractions (such as the ones mentioned above), etc.? Give us your ideas. What type of memorabilia do you want to bring back? Books, photos, artwork, DVD's, Avatar merchandise, etc.? Give us your ideas. What price would be acceptable for accommodations? Most hotels/motels allow four (or more) in a room to share expenses. Give us your ideas. What part of the year (which month) would you be available? Often, conventions begin on a Friday and end around noon on Sunday. Give us your ideas. For our international fans, what are your special concerns and questions about attending this event? It's important that you let us know. For everyone, what do you think? Will we all be able to pull together and make this happen? Category:Blog posts